Random Fights: Starlight Express
by Quicksilver the Archangel
Summary: Same story, easier to read format. PG-13 because of implications of shonen-ai (guy love... if I spelt it right...) Starlight Express version, other verisons to come
1. First Match: Purse vs. CB

Random Fights Today's Match: Purse the Money Truck vs. CB the Red Caboose  
  
Quick: Hallo!  
  
Aqua: AH!  
  
Chibi: AH!  
  
CB and Purse: AHHHHH!  
  
Quick: ^_^;; Oh. I guess I DID grab you all kind of suddenly.  
  
Aqua: (looks at the title and yells) YOU'RE RIPPING OFF OF THE AFL!  
  
Quick: No! Not at all! Everyone Else: (glares at her)  
  
Quick: ^_^;; Well. maybe a little.  
  
Chibi: That's low Quick.  
  
Aqua: (weeps)  
  
Quick: What? I went to RB-san's site and I was inspired! CB-sama vs. Pursey-chan. what better fight can there be!  
  
Chibi: o_o.  
  
Aqua: o_o.  
  
CB and Purse: (attempt to crawl away. but are too slow) Aqua: CB-SAMA! (glomps him)  
  
Chibi: PURSEY-CHAN! (glomps him)  
  
Pursey and CB: x_x Help us.  
  
Quick: I promise Aqua. I will always ask for your permission before doing this ever again.  
  
Aqua: OKAY! (continues to shower her Caboose with love)  
  
Quick: And Chibi. I promise to be as silly as possible and have this fight make NO sense what so ever!  
  
Chibi: OKAY! (continues to hug the poor Money Truck)  
  
Quick: Everyone happy then? Alrighty. will the contestants please take the field?  
  
CB: (whispers to Purse) I think she means us.  
  
Purse: (weeps)  
  
Aqua and Chibi: (place them both in the arena)  
  
Purse and CB: (stare at each other)  
  
Quick: (coughs) I think it's time for Round One.  
  
Aqua: (cocks head) What is that going to be?  
  
Chibi: (glares at Quick) Don't say it.  
  
Quick: (smirks and says 'it' anyway) SORE WA HIMITSU DESU!  
  
Purse: (to CB) Maybe we should run?  
  
CB: (shakes head) No good. they'll hunt us down.  
  
Round One: Playing Gin  
  
Everyone but Quick: O_O  
  
Chibi: What kind of fight is this?  
  
Aqua: Playing gin?  
  
CB: (points to Purse) I have to play games with HIM?!  
  
Purse: (bats eyes) I wouldn't mind playing with YOU CB.  
  
CB: (glares at Quick)  
  
Quick: Well. (laughs nervously) I don't want anybody to get hurt. so instead of PHYSICALLY fighting, the rounds will be different activities.  
  
Aqua: (beams) So, that means CB-sama and Pursey-chan won't have to kill one another?  
  
Quick: (nods)  
  
Chibi: Well. that makes sense.. I suppose  
  
Purse: (smiles sweetly) That's good, because I don't want to hurt little CB.  
  
CB: (sends Quick a look of pure evil)  
  
Quick: (shrugs at him)  
  
CB: (sighs) Shall we pass out the cards?  
  
Aqua: (grabs popcorn and a comfy chair)  
  
Chibi: (does same, only with doughnuts)  
  
Quick: (makes a table appear) Let the game begin! This round is simple, whoever gets Gin first, wins.  
  
Purse: That doesn't sound too hard.  
  
CB: (smirks and deals the cards)  
  
Purse: (pulls a card from the top of the deck) Well. THIS card never helps anyone. I DESPISE the 'Suicide King'. (plays the King of Hearts face up)  
  
CB: (picks it up and shows his hand) Gin.  
  
Chibi: (sputters on doughnuts)  
  
Aqua: (chokes on popcorn)  
  
Purse: (mouth drops) HOW?!  
  
CB: (shrugs and gives his trademark smile) Well. little Money Truck, that's the way the cards fall sometimes.  
  
Quick: (mutters) Or the way they are set up.  
  
Aqua: (Anime-like gasp) ARE YOU SAYING CB-SAMA CHEATED?!  
  
Chibi: (sips some chocolate milk) Aqua. I hate to say this. but it WOULD fit perfectly with CB's character to do such a thing.  
  
Purse: (kawaii Anime tear eyes) You. you would CHEAT on me, CB?  
  
CB: (twitches) STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT! I'm STRAIGHT I TELL YOU!  
  
Quick: (decides to put an end to the argument) Don't worry Pursey. you can catch up in the other rounds. and I will make sure. there is. ABSOULTELY NO CHEATING!  
  
CB: (gives a slight gasp) Surely you are not directing your words to me? (angel wings and halo start to glow)  
  
Aqua and Chibi: (big eyes) AWWW! HE'S SO CUUUUUUTE!  
  
Quick: (is apparently the only one who sees the little red horns holding up the halo) Yeah. anyway, are you both ready for Round Two?  
  
Purse: In order to reclaim my honor in this relationship with CB, I will press on!  
  
CB: (twitches again) WOULD YOU STOP?! WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSIP! I AM STRAIGHT! STRAAAAAAIGHT!  
  
Chibi: Awwww. denial! It's always the first sign!  
  
Aqua: (weeps) CB-SAMA IS STRAIGHT!  
  
Quick: -_-;; Yes. now to Round Two.  
  
Round Two: Blowing Up Balloons  
  
Aqua: Is this really an event?  
  
Chibi: I think you just made this one up Quick.  
  
Quick: -_-;; I MADE THIS ALL UP!  
  
CB: (semi-sarcastically) Lucky us..  
  
Pursey: (innocently) Can I have a green balloon?  
  
Quick: Of course! (gives Purse a green balloon and CB a red one)  
  
Chibi: Are you at least going to explain the rules Quick?  
  
Aqua: (nods head) It would seem it is your duty as the host of this little romp.  
  
Quick: Okay, the rules are simple. The one who blows up their balloon best.  
  
CB: (looks at his balloon) This THING gets blown up?  
  
Purse: (smirks) I'll show you how CB.  
  
CB: (glares) No. thank you. I think I can figure it out.  
  
Aqua: I don't think I like where this is going.  
  
Chibi: (nods) Me neither.  
  
Quick: (shrugs)  
  
CB: (pulls out a stick of dynamite)  
  
Purse: (starts off by wetting the end of his balloon, and inserts the tip of his tongue)  
  
CB: (watches with interest, lighting the dynamite as he does so)  
  
Aqua: Quick. don't you think this should end now?  
  
Chibi: I don't want to hear an earth-shattering kaboom!  
  
Quick: (shrugs again) I'm not making either one of you stay.  
  
Purse: (sees the Caboose watching him) ^_~ (begins to blow)  
  
CB: (flushes and sticks the dynamite into his balloon)  
  
Aqua: (gasp) DID THAT MONEY TRUCK JUST WINK AT MY CB-SAMA?!  
  
Chibi: Yup. but hey. there are worst things he could do to him.  
  
Quick: (glares at Chibi) You want some kissy scenes, go pop in FAKE or write one yourself. I for one am a firm believer in the straightness of the Caboose.  
  
Aqua: Alleluia!  
  
Chibi: (grumble) Just saying they're a cute couple.  
  
Quick and Aqua: (sighs) Yes Master.  
  
Purse: (ties his balloon)  
  
CB: (hides behind Quick, Aqua, and Chibi while his balloon explodes) Everyone But CB: WE'RE ALL TOASTY.  
  
Aqua: (coughs from smoke) So, Quick, who wins THIS round?  
  
Chibi: Purse of course! He blew up his balloon!  
  
Aqua: (defensively) CB-sama blew up his balloon too!  
  
Purse: (plays with his balloon)  
  
CB: (picks up the pieces of his balloon to throw them away)  
  
Quick: They both win! They both successfully blew up their balloon. although they had completely different ways of doing it.  
  
Chibi: How many of these 'rounds' are left?  
  
Aqua: Hopefully not too many. I wanna get my CB-sama away from Purse. no offense to Pursey-chan, of course  
  
Purse: (sweet smile) None taken!  
  
CB: (praying to the Starlight) And if I survive this without getting plastered with Purse's lips, I SWEAR I will never laugh at the poor bums the Rockies throw out again!  
  
Quick: Yeah. anyway, on to Round Three!  
  
Round Three: Picking Out Poofs  
  
Aqua and CB: NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Chibi and Purse: (triumphant laughter) THIS WILL BE THE BEST ROUND EVER!  
  
Quick: I guess you really can't please everyone.  
  
Purse: (smiles semi-evilly) I am very happy.  
  
CB: (weeps)  
  
Aqua: (also weeps) My poor CB-sama.  
  
Chibi: MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Quick: Well. if CB wants to RESIGN this Round.  
  
CB: NO! I.I. I'll participate.  
  
Purse: YAY!  
  
Chibi: (consoles Aqua): Maybe this better be quick, Quick. I KNOW we don't want to drown from the tears.  
  
Aqua: (sniffles) No. if CB-sama can make it. I can too.  
  
Quick: Alrighty then. the rules are simple. Whoever picks the most poofs from the line up of guys, wins. All of the ones who admitted to being poofs have it written on their cards. in unique forms. All the straight ones have something else. You'll catch on quick.  
  
Aqua: Quick. do you ALWAYS have to say the rules are simple?  
  
Quick: . yes. tis part of my hosting duties.  
  
Chibi: Oh. then I'm glad Aqua asked, because I was wondering too.  
  
Quick: Shall we get back to the round no one is happy with?  
  
CB: Well. let's get this over with.  
  
Purse: (hugs him from behind) Aww. this will be FUN CB.  
  
CB: (punches him away) -_-;; Please. hurry and let the torture end.  
  
Aqua: (has an angry look)  
  
Chibi: (attempts to calm her down) It's okay Aqua, I'm sure CB is USED to getting hit on, being so cute and all.  
  
Aqua: (sends her the glare)  
  
Quick: (laughs nervously) And our line up today is Bobo, Electra, Krupp, Flattop, Rocky 3, Turnov, and Nintendo.  
  
Purse: You can choose first, CB.  
  
CB: Errm. BOBO!  
  
Bobo: (holds up a sign showing Electra and himself sharing a rather passionate looking kiss)  
  
Quick: Yep. he's a poof.  
  
Purse: MASTER ELECTRA! HOW COULD YOU BE UNFAITHFUL TO MEEE?!  
  
Aqua: Oh no! He guessed the other obvious choice!  
  
Chibi: I don't think that was his guess.  
  
Quick: (shrugs) We'll count it. Electra, please hold up your card.  
  
Electra: (holds up a sign showing Purse and himself sharing another kiss, with the words "My One True Love", written at the bottom)  
  
Purse: (shining Anime eyes) Awwww. how sweet. I love you Master!  
  
Quick: CB! PICK THE NEXT ONE QUICK! WE MUST KEEP THIS RATED G!  
  
CB: (hastily) Nintendo? Nintendo: (holds up a picture of himself playing Paper Mario)  
  
Purse: (giggles) Rocky 3, of course!  
  
Rocky 3: (holds up a classic FAKE picture of Ryo and Dee about to kiss)  
  
Aqua: COME ON CB-SAMA! YOU CAN DOOOO IT!  
  
Chibi: (shakes head) I think Pursey-chan has him beat.  
  
CB: (obviously has no clue) Krupp?  
  
Krupp: (shows a picture of various machine guns)  
  
Purse: Turnov.  
  
Turnov: (sheepishly holds up a picture of Purse and Electra sharing a lollypop)  
  
Everyone but Purse: O_O  
  
Chibi: TURNOV?!  
  
Aqua: I never would have guessed.  
  
Quick: Me neither.  
  
CB: (to Purse) I won't even ask how you knew.  
  
Purse: ^_^  
  
CB: (sighs) Flattop.  
  
Flattop: (holds up a picture of a brick)  
  
Aqua: Purse won!  
  
Chibi: That's no surprise really.  
  
Quick: Well. I guess for this fight, there is no leader. They share the win.  
  
Purse: (gets closer to CB) That's not the only thing I'd like to share.  
  
CB: (screams and runs to hide behind Aqua)  
  
Aqua: CB-SAMA!  
  
Chibi: So cute.  
  
Electra: (sniffs) COME PURSEY!  
  
Purse: (clings to his master)  
  
Quick: Well. until the next Random Fight, good bye, and always remember, you need a nickel to take over the world! 


	2. Second Match: The Tag Team: Greaseball ...

Random Fights The Tag Team: Greaseball and Rusty vs. Electra and Bobo  
  
Quick: Welcome to another Random Fight!  
  
Aqua: Quick, do you do these things with people other than STEX?  
  
Chibi: I mean, what about some anime or another musical or something?  
  
Quick: I'll do some Random Fights about them later. when I actually have inspiration.  
  
Aqua: So, what inspired this fight?  
  
Quick: Chibi, actually.  
  
Chibi: Me?!  
  
Quick: (nods) We were talking on the phone that one time and talking about wrestling, and well, here it is!  
  
Aqua: You mean there's going to be actual physical fighting?  
  
Quick: Er. sort of.  
  
Chibi: What do you mean, sort of?  
  
Quick: Just like in the last match, I don't REALLY want anyone to be hurt. but there will be a little more physical stuff.  
  
Aqua: (looks at the matches) None that are inappropriate I hope?  
  
Quick: Of course not! But if I tell you it will ruin the fight!  
  
Chibi: (looks at her own name) I got a color change?  
  
Quick: Yeah. I was gonna give you green in the first match, but Pursey needed it. Now you have it for always!  
  
Chibi: Yay.  
  
Aqua: (points to the rather frightened looking Rusty and Greaseball) Have you explained to them what's going to happen?  
  
Quick: Yep!  
  
Rusty and Greaseball: That's why we're scared!  
  
Bobo and Electra: (giggle)  
  
Chibi: Maybe we should get to the first Round?  
  
Aqua and Quick: (nod)  
  
Round One: Arm Wrestling  
  
Chibi: Is THIS what you meant by a little more physical?  
  
Quick: Yep! ^_^  
  
Aqua: I guess that's cute.  
  
Quick: (laughs and hands her a CB plushie) Better?  
  
Aqua: (squishing it) Yep! :-D  
  
Chibi: Hey, where's my plushie?  
  
Quick: (gives her an Electra plushie) There ya go!  
  
Chibi: Yay. now. start this match!  
  
Quick: Okay. in this match the heavy weight from each team will battle each other in an arm wrestling match. So, Electra and Greaseball, you're up!  
  
Electra: (in female mode) Okay!  
  
Greaseball: (groans) Why me?  
  
Aqua: So, what are Rusty and Bobo going to be doing right now?  
  
Chibi: (watches them) Well. Rusty is going to be fighting a battle of his own. we all know how Bobo is.  
  
Quick: No he won't. (smirks) There's a glass screen between the two. absolutely NOTHING is going to happen!  
  
Aqua: Thank goodness!  
  
Chibi: Umm. round?  
  
Quick: Oh yes. begin!  
  
Greaseball: (sighs and places arm on table in proper stance) Let's hurry up and get this over with.  
  
Electra: (copies his movements with a girlish giggle) You so cute!  
  
Greaseball: (gags and grabs Electra's hand)  
  
Electra: Aw. if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask! ^_~  
  
Greaseball: (shifts uncomfortably in his seat)  
  
Electra: (gives a slight shriek) Eww. sweaty hands.  
  
Aqua: .  
  
Chibi: .  
  
Quick: Trains have sweat glands?  
  
Chibi: I guess so.  
  
Aqua: (shrugs)  
  
Rusty: (is glad there is a screen between he and Bobo)  
  
Bobo: (licks strawberry lollypop and roots for Elok)  
  
Electra: (coyly) Sooooo. are we just going to sit here, or are you actually going to start the romance?  
  
Greaseball: (gags and slams the femme's hand to the table)  
  
Electra: Ouch! You. you nasty oiler! No wonder Dinah is afraid of you!  
  
Aqua: Well. that was. interesting.  
  
Chibi: I guess.  
  
Quick: Well. I suppose Greaseball and Rusty win this first round.  
  
Greaseball: Thank the Starlight it's over.  
  
Electra: I'll say. your hands felt filthy!  
  
Quick: -_-;; On to Round Two?  
  
Aqua and Chibi: Please..  
  
Round Two: Name Calling  
  
Chibi: Okay. Quick. no offense. but you're getting ridiculous  
  
Quick: (sniffs) I like ridiculous! This is a humor story after all. soley for entertainment.  
  
Aqua: (huggles her Caboose plushie) So long as I have CB-sama! :-D  
  
Quick: Now. for this round. the two light weights will participate in a name calling. err.. frenzy or whatever you want to call it. Whoever can not think of a reply first, is the loser. So, Rusty and Bobo, please take the field.  
  
Rusty: Umm. who starts?  
  
Chibi: BOBO!  
  
Aqua: RUSTY-SAN!  
  
Quick: (flips a coin) You do Rusty!  
  
Bobo: Okay. I can handle that. I have a SECRET WEAPON! (laughs semi- manically)  
  
Rusty: Ooookay. you flaming poof of a French Engine!  
  
Aqua: Ah! The rating just went up!  
  
Chibi: (shrugs) Quick always makes it PG-13 anyway. just in case.  
  
Quick: Rusty's starting out strong.  
  
Bobo: Oh yeah, you big meanie poo poo head!  
  
Rusty: You fruit!  
  
Bobo: You cabbage head!  
  
Electra: (from the sidelines) RUSTY! YOU STUD MUFFIN!  
  
Rusty: (flushes BRIGHT red and stammers)  
  
Chibi: Looks like Elok and Bobo win this one.  
  
Greaseball: That's not fair! Electra interfered!  
  
Aqua: He's got a point there.  
  
Quick: Yes, he does. Okay, starting over with Rusty, and no more interference from the partners.  
  
Rusty: (calms down enough to continue) You son of an elder berry smelling father and a duck of a mother!  
  
Bobo: Time for my. SECRET WEAPON! (to Rusty) YOU S.O.G.!  
  
Rusty: (gasp)  
  
Greaseball: (gasp)  
  
Electra: (gasp)  
  
Aqua: (gasp)  
  
Chibi: (gasp)  
  
Quick: (gasp)  
  
(Insert a small amount of silence here. along with 53 cents. thank you)  
  
Aqua: Umm. what exactly IS an S.O.G.?  
  
Quick: Son Of A Gun. man. I didn't know Bobo could be such a potty mouth!  
  
Chibi: Me neither.  
  
Rusty: (cannot think of another name to call Bobo)  
  
Quick: Oh well. Bobo and Electra win this round.  
  
Chibi: Yay!  
  
Aqua: I like muffins.  
  
Greaseball: Yes! Only one more round to go and I'm home free!  
  
Electra: (sighs) I suppose all good things must come to an end!  
  
Rusty: (still stammering from being called an S.O.G.)  
  
Bobo: ^_~ VIVE ME! (Author's Note: I know. not French. please don't sue me.)  
  
Round Three: Ball Room Dancing  
  
Greaseball: No! Absolutely not!  
  
Quick: What's wrong?  
  
Greaseball: You're going to make me dance with one of those. FREAKS! (points to Electra and Bobo)  
  
Electra and Bobo: ^_^  
  
Rusty: (softly) I don't think I like this any better than GB.  
  
Chibi: Awww. what's wrong you two? Afraid you'll like it?  
  
Aqua: CHIBI! That's mean!  
  
Chibi: ^_~  
  
Quick: Well. I'm sorry. but I really can't help it. I have no other event scheduled. You HAVE to dance with them, but I promise, the minute one of them puts the moves on you and you panic, I'll D.Q. them. How's that?  
  
Rusty and Greaseball: (sigh) I guess it will do.  
  
Chibi: Soooo, who are our lovely young couples?  
  
Aqua: You are enjoying this far too much.  
  
Chibi: :-P  
  
Quick: (reads her card) Greaseball and Bobo. and Electra and Rusty.  
  
Bobo: Oh.I get the big strong MAAAAAN!  
  
Greaseball: (eye twitches)  
  
Electra: (switches to male mode) You can have him! I get the cute one!  
  
Rusty: (blush)  
  
Quick: Errm. yeah. anyway, the rules are that the TEAM who stays up longest, wins. Both members of the team must stop dancing to be considered the losing side. Everyone understand?  
  
The Engines: Yes.  
  
Electra and Bobo: (start whispering hastily to each other)  
  
Aqua: What are they doing?  
  
Chibi: I think they're plotting against the other side.  
  
Rusty and Greaseball: Oh. joy.  
  
Quick: Begin!  
  
Greaseball: (reluctantly takes Bobo's arms)  
  
Bobo: No, no dear. (moves Greaseball's arm to his waist)  
  
Greaseball: o_o( Help me.  
  
Electra: (rolls over to Rusty) Come here my sweet Steamer!  
  
Rusty: (gasps slightly as Electra pulls him close and wraps an arm around his waist)  
  
Electra: Sh. no fear.  
  
Quick: Okay! Aqua, would you please press the Play button on the stereo?  
  
Aqua: (looks around) Where is it?  
  
Quick: . It isn't behind you?  
  
Aqua: Nope.  
  
Quick: (nervously) Then I have no music for them to dance to!  
  
Chibi: Never fear, my minions. I have music!  
  
Quick and Aqua: You do?  
  
Chibi: Yep! (pops in one of the many Anime/STEX cd's she owns) First song. AC-DC!  
  
Aqua: -_-;; A tad biased, Chibi-chan?  
  
Chibi: ^_^  
  
Quick: It's all we have.  
  
Greaseball: (muttering softly to try and bear the fact he is dancing with another man) 2+2 is 4, 3+3 is 6.  
  
Bobo: Aww. I'll bet you have nice pillow talk.  
  
Greaseball: (eye twitches again)  
  
Electra: (puts Rusty in a back bend and winks at Bobo)  
  
Bobo: (winks back)  
  
Chibi: Oh. I can't wait to see what they are plotting!  
  
Aqua: I think I can.  
  
Quick: (watches with a shrug)  
  
Rusty: . Electra? Could you please let me up now?  
  
Electra: (snapping back to reality and pulls Rusty back up) I dunno. I kinda like the fact that you were on bottom.  
  
Rusty: (blushes again)  
  
Bobo: (snuggles closer to Greaseball) Oh GB. you are so BIG and STRONG!  
  
Greaseball: (quickly muttering) X equals negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared, minus four AC all over two A.  
  
Bobo: (kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Greaseball: AUGH! THE GERMS! THE GERMS! WHAT IF HIS DISEASE IS CONTAGIOUS?! AHHHHH!!!! (runs off in horror)  
  
Bobo: Noooo. come back! (chases after him)  
  
Rusty: (whirls to see what happened) Wha-?  
  
Electra: (takes the opportunity to pull Rusty VERY close to him) Rusty- chan.  
  
Rusty: (pink cheeks) Yessss?  
  
Electra: (kisses him passionately on the lips)  
  
Aqua: (gasp)  
  
Chibi: (gasp)  
  
Quick: (gasp)  
  
Rusty and Elok: (kiss)  
  
(Insert more silence here. and maybe a bagel? I like bagels.)  
  
Aqua: Don't know why we were gasping.  
  
Chibi: Yeah. everyone knew this was coming.  
  
Quick: Even I did.  
  
Rusty: (breaks the kiss) But. I thought.  
  
Electra: (caresses his face) That I wanted Pearl? Oh no. all I want is you.  
  
Rusty: (blushes a deep shade of crimson)  
  
Electra: You are so cute when you blush.  
  
Rusty: (blushes more)  
  
Chibi: So, Quick, is this another 'Tie'?  
  
Quick: Of course not!  
  
Aqua: Why not? Both teams stopped dancing!  
  
Quick: (shakes head and points to Electra) He's been shaking his little tail the WHOLE time! Electra never stopped dancing, so Electra and Bobo win.  
  
Bobo: (chases Greaseball back in) It worked, Electra!  
  
Electra: (triumphantly) It sure did, mon ami.  
  
Greaseball: (hides behind Quick, Chibi, and Aqua)  
  
Rusty: (has tears in his eyes)  
  
Aqua: Awwww. what's wrong with Rusty-san?  
  
Chibi: He looks so sad.  
  
Quick: Almost like he's heartbroken.  
  
Electra: (gives Rusty a puzzled look)  
  
Rusty: You. you kissed me just to make me stop dancing so you could win?  
  
Bobo: ^_^ It was a BRILLIANT PLAN!  
  
Electra: Yeah it was. (stares into Rusty's eyes) But everything I said about YOU is true.  
  
Rusty: (shiny anime eyes) Electra.  
  
Electra: Yesssss?  
  
Rusty: (pecks him on the cheek)  
  
Aqua: o_o  
  
Quick: o_o  
  
Chibi: o_o  
  
Greaseball: o_o  
  
Bobo: o_o  
  
Electra: O_O  
  
Rusty: (looks at his feet)  
  
Electra: (picks him up and kisses him again)  
  
Aqua: Well. Quick. if you want to keep your rating. we'd better end this now.  
  
Chibi: I agree.  
  
Quick: Yeah. so ends Round Two. The winners were Bobo and Electra. And remember until next time, green and yellow look REALLLY good on a certain Money Truck! 


End file.
